films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
List of Blue's Clues episodes
This is a list of episodes of Blue's Clues, an animated television series that ran on Nick Jr. from September 8, 1996 to August 6, 2006. Season 1 (1996/97) #Snack Time September 8, 1996 #What Time is it For Blue? September 16, 1996 #Mailbox's Birthday September 23, 1996 #Blue's Story Time September 30, 1996 #What Does Blue Need? October 7, 1996 #Blue's Favorite Song October 14, 1996 #Adventures in Art October 21, 1996 #Blue Goes to the Beach October 28, 1996 #Pretend Time November 4, 1996 #A Snowy Day November 11, 1996 #The Trying Game November 18, 1996 #Blue Wants to Play a Game November 25, 1996 #The Grow Show December 2, 1996 #Blue Wants to Play a Song Game December 9, 1996 #What Does Blue Want to Make? December 16, 1996 #What Story Does Blue Want to Play? January 13, 1997 #Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme July 7, 1997 #What Is Blue Afraid Of? July 14, 1997 #Magenta Comes Over July 21, 1997 #Blue's News July 28, 1997 Season 2 (1997/98) #Steve Gets the Sniffles November 3, 1997 #What Does Blue Want to Build? November 10, 1997 #Blue's Senses November 17, 1997 #What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try? November 24, 1997 #What Does Blue Want To Make Out of Recycled Things? November 28, 1997 #What Was Blue's Dream About? December 1, 1997 #Blue's ABC's December 8, 1997 #Math! December 15, 1997 #Blue's Birthday April 27, 1998 #What Does Blue Want To Do With Her Drawing? May 4, 1998 #What Does Blue Want To Do On a Rainy Day? May 11, 1998 #Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock May 18, 1998 #The Lost Episode! May 25, 1998 #Blue's Sad Day June 1, 1998 #What Game Does Blue Want To Learn? June 8, 1998 #What Did Blue See? June 15, 1998 #Nurture! June 22, 1998 #Blue is Frustrated June 29, 1998 #What Is Blue Trying To Do? July 6, 1998 #Mechanics! July 13, 1998 Season 3 (1999/2001) #311 Blue's Big Treasure Hunt March 8, 1999 #301 Art Appreciation April 26, 1999 #302 Weight and Balance May 10, 1999 #304 What's That Sound? May 24, 1999 #307 Hide and Seek June 7, 1999 #308 Animal Behaviour! June 21, 1999 #319 Blue's Big Pajama Party October 10, 1999 #313 Draw Along with Blue October 18, 1999 #322 Blue's Big Holiday November 29, 1999 #312 Pool Party April 3, 2000 #310 Anatomy April 10, 2000 #305 Signs April 25, 2000 #314 Nature July 3, 2000 #303 Geography July 10, 2000 #309 Occupations July 17, 2000 #331 Blue's Big Musical Movie September 23, 2000 #321 Blue's Big Mystery September 25, 2000 #326 Periwinkle's Misses His Friend October 2, 2000 #316 What's So Funny? October 9, 2000 #315 Inventions October 23, 2000 #323 Blue's Play October 30, 2000 #324 Prehistoric Blue November 6, 2000 #329 Opposites November 13, 2000 #325 Words December 5, 2000 #332 Magenta Gets Glasses February 19, 2001 #328 Blue's Collection February 26, 2001 #330 Cafe Blue March 5, 2001 #320 Shy March 12, 2001 #317 Environments March 19, 2001 #327 Stormy Weather March 26, 2001 #306 Thankful April 2, 2001 #318 Blue's Big Costume Party April 9, 2001 Season 4 (2001/02) #402 The Anything Box April 16, 2001 #403 Adventure April 19, 2001 #404 Superfriends April 23, 2001 #409 What's New Blue? (1) October 8, 2001 #406 Blue's New Place (2) October 15, 2001 #408 Mr Salt and Mrs Pepper Day (3) October 22, 2001 #405 The Baby's Here! (4) October 29, 2001 #412 Making Changes (5) November 5, 2001 #410 Bugs! November 12, 2001 #411 Una Dia Con Plum November 19, 2001 #407 What's Inside? November 26, 2001 #416 Blocks December 3, 2001 #419 Blue's Big Ballgame Bononza February 15, 2002 #421 Puppets February 25, 2002 #418 Rhyme Time March 4, 2002 #420 Let's Plant March 29, 2002 #401 Imagine Nation April 1, 2002 #414 Blue's Book Nook April 8, 2002 #415 Let's Boogie April 15, 2002 #422 Backstage of Blue's Clues April 21, 2002 Season 5 (2002/03) #423 Joe's First Day (1) April 29, 2002 #424 Joe Gets a Clue (2) April 29, 2002 #425 Steve Goes to Collage (3) April 29, 2002 #506 Can You Help? April 30, 2002 #508 Colours Everywhere! May 6, 2002 #507 The Snack Chart May 13, 2002 #501 The Big Book About Us May 20, 2002 #514 Playing Store May 27, 2002 #515 Patience June 3, 2002 #503 Blue's Clues 100 June 10, 2002 #516 Joe's Surprise Party August 5, 2002 #504 I'm So Happy! September 2, 2002 #502 The Boat Float September 9, 2002 #521 Bedtime Business September 16, 2002 #509 Shape Searchers September 23, 2002 #518 Blue Goes to the Doctor September 30, 2002 #511 Contraptions October 7, 2002 #512 A Brand New Game October 21, 2002 #510 A Surprise Guest January 6, 2003 #523 Dress Up Day January 13, 2003 #513 Blue's Big Band February 17, 2003 #520 Up Down All Around March 3, 2003 #524 Story Wall April 28, 2003 #517 The Alphabet Train May 5, 2003 #519 Numbers Everywhere! May 12, 2003 #522 Blue's Predictions May 19, 2003 #533 Our Neighbourhood Festival June 23, 2003 #535 Blue Takes You To School August 11, 2003 #532 Meet Polka Dots September 15, 2003 #505 The Scavenger Hunt September 16, 2003 #526 Let's Write September 17, 2003 #525 Magenta's Messages September 18, 2003 #527 Body Language September 19, 2003 #531 Blue's Big Car Trip September 22, 2003 #528 Look Carefully September 23, 2003 #529 I Did That September 24, 2003 #530 Animals In Our House? September 25, 2003 #534 Morning Music September 29, 2003 #536 Blue's First Holiday December 12, 2003 #537 Monsters December 15, 2003 #544 The Legend of the Blue Puppy February 8, 2004 #538 Love Day February 16, 2004 #541 Blue's Wishes February 16, 2004 #542 Joe's Clues February 23, 2004 #540 Skidoo Adventure March 15, 2004 #543 Playdates March 22, 2004 #546 The Fairy Tale Ball April 5, 2004 #545 Soccer Practice April 26, 2004 #539 Bluestock May 10, 2004 #547 Blue May 24, 2004 #413 Something to Do Blue June 7, 2004 #417 Blue's School June 21, 2004 Season 6 (2004/06) #Snacktime Playdate August 2, 2004 #Fred's Birthday November 24, 2004 #Blue's Holiday Wishes December 3, 2004 #It's Hug Day February 7, 2005 #Behind Your Wildest Dreams April 18, 2005 #The Power of the Alphabet September 17, 2005 #Blue's Farm Playdate January 27, 2006 #Shape Detectives February 3, 2006 #Masterpeice Museum February 10, 2006 #Sprinkles' Sleepover February 17, 2006 #World Travelers February 24, 2006 #Mathstronuts March 3, 2006 #A Way Great Playdate March 10, 2006 #Little Blue Riding Hood March 17, 2006 #Knights of the Snack Table March 24, 2006 #Music Stars March 31, 2006 #Behind the Clues 10 Years with Blue July 28, 2006 #Meet Blue's Baby Brother August 6, 2006 Category:Lists of television series episodes